As the world-wide demand for electrical power production increases there is a continuing need for additional power production plants to meet such needs. Because of market demands, it is desirable for such power production to be achieved with the greatest possible efficiency; however, growing requirements for carbon capture have required technological advances. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,075 to Allam et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides for desirable efficiencies in oxy-fuel combustion systems utilizing a recycle CO2 stream wherein the CO2 is captured as a relatively pure stream at high pressure. Such advanced power production systems require control considerations that have not heretofore been provided. Accordingly, there is a need for further systems and methods suitable for controlling multiple aspects of power plants, particularly power plants configured for high efficiency power production with substantially complete carbon capture.